1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake caliper support structure for a motorcycle in which a swing arm is disposed on one side of a rear wheel for supporting the rear wheel with roughly a triangular shape in a side view and wherein a brake caliper of a rear brake is supported by the swing arm.
2. Description of Background Art
A brake caliper support structure for a motorcycle is known, for example, as set forth in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-115868.
In the conventional structure mentioned above, the brake caliper of the rear brake is supported by a support member attached to an upper portion of the swing arm. In order to contrive a lowering of the center of gravity of the motorcycle, it is desirable to dispose the brake caliper at a lower position and, simultaneously, to enhance the rigidity of the swing arm itself.